The aims of the study are 1)to perform pancreas transplants from cadeveric donors of Type I diabetics and to study this form of therapy for complicated Type I diabetes, 2)to study endocrine function of the pancreas grafts in terms of insulin secretory capacity and associated metabolic parameters and 3)to study the effects of pancreas transplantation on the chronic target organ complications of diabetes.